Temporary Insanity
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken are best friends and have been since preschool. Then, Oliver kisses Lilly, and things change. Big time. Loliver ONESHOT songfic


_Summary: Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken are best friends and have been since preschool. Then, Oliver kisses Lilly, and things change. Big time. Loliver ONESHOT songfic_

_Umm…this is totally random. I just thought I'd give you guys a little Loliver fluff. Cause, why not? Hope ya like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Temporary Insanity". Alexz Johnson does. Nor do I own Hannah Montana. But I do own James Davis. And the plot. And the writing. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lilly POV)

_What just happened?   
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now_

I stood in the midst of the hordes of people at James Davis's party. I was slowly sipping water from a water bottle. Rap songs were pounding out of the large speakers and most of the crowd was dancing to the beat. I stood, uncomfortably leaning on a table. It was hot in there, and the smell of smoke was chocking.

A drunken kid in a blue shirt came stumbling over to me, sloshing much of his drink onto the ground.

"Hey babe." He said as he pulled me out to the dance floor. He began dancing extremely close to me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and wrinkled my nose in disgust. Suddenly I felt a tugging on my arm and turned to face…

Oliver Oken.

He began pulling me away from the objecting boy and led me outside to the back. We walked over to the hammock and sat down. I sent him a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"For what?" he asked as he lay down on the hammock, patting the space next to him. I gratefully took the spot and let my head rest on is shoulder.

"For getting me away from that guy back there. He smelled horrible." I said as I wrinkled my nose again. He chuckled lightly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"It was no problem. Who else would sit out here with me and just talk?" I rolled my eyes.

"Miley." He stared at me.

"Nah."

"What? I thought you liked her!" he just stared at me, and then burst out laughing.

"You thought I liked her?" he gasped between laughs.

"Well, yeah. I always thought you did." I stated. He finally calmed himself down and glanced at me.

"I've never liked Miley."

"Oh. Okay. Still, you seem to be better friends with her."

"Nope. I could never talk to her about things like I could you. Besides, tonight she was too busy making out with Jake Ryan." I giggled.

"It's about time." He smiled. We lay there for a few minutes before Oliver sat up. I followed suite.

"What?" I questioned as he stared at me. "Is there like…dirt on my face or something?"

"No. You're perfect." He muttered. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he was talking about. He began to lean down, and I leaned up. We slowly began to close out eyes as our lips became mere millimeters apart. I could feel is breath on my lips. Soon they were touching, but barely until Oliver leaned down even further, making our lips collide. I immediately felt the fireworks, and I placed my hand on the back of Oliver's neck as he placed his hands on my waist.

Oliver and I had never kissed before, but right now, it just felt right. It felt like we belonged together. I had never admitted it to anyone, but for the longest time I was head over heels for Oliver. I never thought he liked me back until now. Now, I had no idea.

We slowly parted, breathing hard. We were still mere inches apart and stayed like that for the few minutes of silence. I figured that he, like me, was taking it all in.

"What just happened?" he spoke.

"I think that you just kissed me….and I kissed you back." I stated, more confused then ever.

_And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?_

I glanced up at him to see his reaction. He seemed to be mentally tearing himself up. He muttered a goodbye before walking around to the front to walk home. I lay back down on the hammock and heaved a sigh as I looked up into the starry night's sky.

I didn't know how it was going to be between Oliver and me after this. I could tell by his kiss and his mutterings that he liked me back, just like I liked him. I wondered if we would pretend like these feelings we had for each other didn't exist. Or would we

Get together, even if it means letting our friendship fall?

"Ugh!" I screamed. People, I could see from my perch, had begun to slowly filter out. At least, the ones that weren't drunk.

"Lil! Lils! Lilly! Where are you?!" I heard Miley's voice call. I slowly rolled off the hammock, laying the grass for a few moments before I stood up.

"Over here!" I called waving my arm in the air. I saw Miley's hand fly to her heart as she walked over here, hand-in-hand with Jake.

"Hey! I was looking for you all over the place!" she exclaimed. I smirked.

"Uh-huh. Was that before or after you made out with Jake?" They both turned bright red.

"Umm…where's Oliver. I saw you two come out here." Jake commented. I froze. Suddenly, I took on and icy persona.

"I don't know."

"What happened Lilly?" Jake asked. I glared at him.

"It's none of your business." I snapped before storming off.

"What did I do?" I heard Jake ask in a confused tone.

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way_

As I stormed off, I didn't realize where I was going and I soon ran into a body. We collided together, and landed in a heap on the grass. We both muttered a sorry, as we stood. I looked up to see who I ran into, and I was shocked to see it was Oliver. He looked just as shocked as I did.

"Umm…hi." he muttered.

"H-hey."

"What's up?" he asked as he say in the grass. I sat next to him. Suddenly, my mind blanked. I didn't know what to say. Ugh. Why did this always happen when I was around him? I was aware of the small distance between us.

"N-nothing really. How-how are y-you?" I stuttered, mentally smacking myself for being so stupid. He shrugged. I'm so nervous. And I still don't know why I keep acting this way when he's near. We sat in silence for a few moments before Oliver stood. He offered me his hand, and I gratefully took it. When our hands touched, there was electricity, no doubt about it. We dropped our hands and stood in an awkward silence.

"I should go." He said.

"Yeah…"

"Bye Lils."

"Bye Ollie." He smiled at the use of my childhood nickname for him. He glanced at me one more time before walking off. I saw two approaching figures, knowing immediately that they were Miley and Jake. I groaned before running ahead. I crossed the street and ran in the direction of home, not wanting to speak to either of them.

Once safely inside, I shut the door, and locked it. Almost right after, there was a knock on the door.

"Lilly. Open the door." Miley pleaded.

"No."

"Let's go around to the back." Jake whispered, loud enough for me to hear. I ran around to the back door and locked it. Then I went to the basement door, and locked it. Then I locked all the windows, just in case.

Miley let out a frustrated scream. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Lilly June Truscott!" she yelled. I cringed. "Open this door right now!" I didn't want to talk about it, nor did I want to hear her shrill voice any longer. So, I turned on my stereo to the Three Days Grace CD, and let "Pain" blast out of the speakers. Soon, my cell phone rang, signaling I had a text. I rolled my eyes, but I opened it anyway.

**C'mon Lilly! Just open the dor. I just want 2 tlk!**

I deleted the message, not bothering to send one back. I suspect that around 12, she finally gave up. My parents were away for the night, so I didn't have to worry about them. I shut off the music in the middle of "Over and Over". I turned the T.V on and settled down to watch 'The Wedding Singer'.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

The movie ended around 2, and my eyes were already drooping. I shut off the T.V, turned out all the lights, and headed p to my parents' room. They always did have the more comfortable bed. I changed into pajamas first then crawled into bed. I shut off the light, and expected to fall asleep right then.

Boy did I have another thing coming.

I couldn't sleep. My mind was too full with everything drifting around in my head. I wanted to know what was going on with Oliver and me. Were we still friends? Were we more? Did he hate me? Was he just as confused as I was? I mean, he didn't give me any information after that kiss. I had no idea what to expect, or what to think.

Another thought entered my mind, adding to the many that were already built up in there. What I felt in his kiss, I mean him liking me, was that real, or just a fantasy?

I groaned and sat up in bed, obviously not getting to sleep at that moment. I just sat there in the dark, letting my mind try and sort it out. But that came to no avail. All that did was make it worse.

I let out a scream of frustration. It was like insanity. Was this insanity permanent? Or was it temporary insanity? I screamed again, throwing my head down on the pillow.

Finally, around 4 am I fell into a light sleep. Only to dream about that dang kiss.

_You made a move and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more_

I was awoken the next morning to the bed shifting. I quickly turned around, and came face to face with Oliver.

"Oliver! You scared me half to death!"

"So did you! When I came here this morning, and you weren't in your room I practically had a heart attack." He accused.

"Wait. How'd you get in here?" he smirked and held up a key.

"I know where you keep your spare key." I rolled my eyes as I sat up.

"You could have been anyone you know."

"But I wasn't. I was me. Oliver Oken. I've known you since preschool, and I also made a mistake last night." He told me as he slid off the bed. I, too, stood. I was worried that he was talking about our kiss.

"What do you mean?" he groaned.

"I mean that I should of explained to you why I kissed you."

"Well then explain away." I stated. He glanced at me with a pained expression.

"Are you sure you want me to?" I nodded. He took a deep breath, and began.

"Remember that time when Miley told me she was Hannah. Well of course you do. When I realized I didn't love Hannah as much as I thought I did, I realized who I did like. And that was you Lils. I've liked you for like 2 years. I might even love you Lilly." He told me. I just stared. He had just made us cross the line between friends and something more.

"Lilly, at first I didn't want to tell you. But, I changed my mind because I couldn't loose you. And now, you may hate me because you prob-" I put my finger on his lips to silence him.

"Oliver. You talk way too much." I told him before placing my own lips onto his. He smiled against them as he pulled me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist. I locked my arms around his neck, and we stayed like that for a few minutes. When we finally parted, we pressed our foreheads against the other's, both beaming.

_Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to_

My phone ringing pulled us apart.

"Hello?" I answered brightly, not caring to look at who it was.

"Lilly? Oh my gosh! I'm so glad I caught you! Why wouldn't you just open the door last night and talk to me?" Miley rambled.

"I didn't want to talk. Why couldn't you just accept that?" I said calmly, not losing my cool. I giggled as Oliver started kissing my cheek repeatedly.

"Stop it!" I whispered. He smiled as he kissed the corner of my mouth, then along my jaw line.

"You're right Lilly. I should have just let you al- Lilly! Is someone with you?" Dang it. She must have heard me telling Oliver to stop. I glanced at him.

"Should I tell her?" I mouthed. Oliver thought for a few moments before nodding. I nodded back, smiling largely.

"Maybe." I teased. Miley groaned.

"Lilly! Who's there with you!?"

"Guess." I demanded. She thought for a moment.

"Ugh! I have no idea."

"I'll give you one hint. His name starts with an O."

"His? It's a boy?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Okay…O…hmm..." she suddenly gasped. "Oliver! Oliver's there!?" she screamed so loudly, I had to hold the phone away from my ear. Oliver took it and placed it over his own ear.

"Hey Miles." He greeted.

"Oliver! Give me back the phone!" I screamed. He rolled off the bed, popped up, and ran out the door.

"Oliver!!" I screamed as I ran after him.

"Yeah…. Oh yeah…. Totally…. I spent the night here…… Duh…..sure." he spoke as he ran away from me. Finally, he pulled me onto the couch right next to him, his arms securely around my waist.

"Phone's for you." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I grabbed the phone and spoke into it breathlessly.

"Hey Miles."

"You've already KISSED?! And he spent the night here?! I didn't even know you liked him!!" she screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes we've kissed. No he did NOT spend the night here…..to my knowledge. And yes. I've liked him for like 3 years."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm going to the beach with Jake, so I have to go. Call me back later though, okay? And can I tell Jake?"

"Like you wouldn't tell him anyway." I joked. Miley laughed.

"That's true."

"Well, bye Miles."

"Hey, do you want me to come over there after I'm done hanging out with Jake?" I looked over at Oliver only to see him shaking his head ferociously. I giggled.

"Apparently not."

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later Lils!"

"Kay. Bye Mile!" I spoke, then hung up the phone.

"Finally!" I giggled.

"You are so impatient." I told him as I snuggled next to him. I sighed contentedly as he picked up the phone and began flipping through the channels. I breathed in the smell of his shirt and smiled.

Then a thought entered my mind. What if this was a mistake? What if this is going to kill our friendship? I heaved a sigh as I came to a conclusion. If it was a mistake, then it's much too late to undo. And frankly, I don't really want to.

_Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?_

3 weeks later, Oliver cornered me in my driveway.

"We need to talk, Lilly." He told me as he pulled me to a small park. We sat on a bench, and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I inquired. He sighed as he looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Lilly, I'm moving….. To Nevada for a year…." He told me in a whisper. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. Tears welled up in my eyes almost immediately, but I wiped them away. I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered. "When are you leaving?" he sighed.

"Today." I nodded.

"Bye." I choked out.

We both stood, but as I was walking away, Oliver spun me around. Our lips collided together in a passionate kiss. Finally we broke apart, but he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Lils." He told me.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Ollie." We pulled apart, and he brought out a small box. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a small aquamarine in the middle. I smiled as I realized what the aquamarine was for.

"It's your birthstone." I stated. He nodded before placing the ring in my palm.

"It's a promise ring, to remember me by." He whispered. I slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. I placed a small kiss onto his lips.

"You know I don't need a ring to remember you by, right?" he smiled and nodded.

"I also wanted to make sure all the boys jumping over each other to get to you would know that you're taken." I chuckled through my tears as I smiled. He then revealed another box. He opened it to reveal another silver band, only this one had a small opal lying in the band in the middle. I smiled as he slipped it onto his left ring finger.

"That's my birthstone." I stated. He nodded.

"To tell all the girls jumping over each other to get to me that _I'm _taken." He said. I chuckled again.

"Oliver! It's time to go!" I heard his mom call. He sighed before placing one more kiss onto my lips. I squeezed him hard one last time.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. We separated then he headed back to his house. I watched them drive away before letting myself fall onto the bench. I pulled my knees up to my chest, buried my face into them, and cried.

I stayed there until after dark, my tears lasting only an hour or so. I let him go, but I still wondered. What did it mean that he was gone? Were we meant to be? Was him moving meant to be?

I knew it was crazy to ant him so bad, to crave him, but I couldn't help myself.

I wandered home by myself, ignored my worried family, and crawled straight into bed.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

That one year was the hardest of my life. I always wondered if he had found someone else. I wondered how it was going to be when he got back. I wondered if this whole relationship was real, or just a fantasy. Mostly, I wondered if we would last forever, or if we would just be temporary. It was temporary insanity, that one year. Insanity.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

(Oliver POV)

That one year was the worst year of my entire life. It was like I had left a part of me back in Malibu. I always wore the ring that I had given myself to remind me of Lilly, but I never knew if she kept hers. Sure I talked to her, but I never asked. I always wondered what was going to happen between Lil and me when I returned. Would she have a boyfriend? Or would she have "waited" for me? But, everyday, I thought about whether or not this thing between us was going to last.

Thinking about her drove me insane. It was like temporary insanity.

_Oh, what you do to me?  
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be_

(Lilly POV)

I waited anxiously in my front yard. Oliver was supposed to be coming back today, and I wanted to be there when he did.

After what seemed like another year, Oliver came ambling up the driveway with his head down. I couldn't help myself, so I broke out into a large grin before running over to him. Oliver looked up in time, and beamed. He picked me up and spun me, with me clinging to his neck. He gently placed me down, but I wouldn't let go. He squeezed me even tighter.

I brought my face out of his chest, and his lips immediately collided with my own. I smiled against his lips, knowing he had missed me just as much as I had missed him. He made me nervous, he drove me insane, and he made me love him more and more every time I saw him. I had no clue how, but something comes over me every time he's near, and I just have to hold his hand or hug him. I have to be near him always.

I was crazy, I know it, but there was nothing I'd rather be then crazy if it meant having Oliver all to myself. We broke apart, but refused to let the other go.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

We finally let each other go, but walked hand in hand towards my house where Jackson, Robbie Ray, Becca Weller, Sarah, Jake, and Miley were waiting.

"You two still together, eh?" Jackson questioned. I nodded enthusiastically. Oliver gave my hand a squeeze before leaning down and giving me a peck on the lips. Becca sent me a death glare as Miley cooed. I blushed ever so slightly.

Oliver and I stayed together the whole night. We were inseparable. But sometimes, I still wonder if it's real or fantasy, thinking it's too good to be true.

Then I think about every time he kisses me, every time he does just as so much as hold my hand. Then I know it's real. Oliver Oken loves me, and I love him just as much.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

(Oliver POV)

That girl still drives me insane. It's like she has me under some spell that makes me refuse to leave her side, although I know for sure that it's just me. I love that girl. Probably more then she knows. It just feels like a fantasy sometimes. It's amazing, I think, how I could find someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with at only 17. But I do love Lilly Truscott. Even if she making me go temporarily insane.

_Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There it is. I hope you liked it, cause I sure enjoyed writing it! And okay, the ring thing was cheesy, but I thought it was cute! _

_You want to review, I just know it! - _

_Love you all!_

_--Lani_


End file.
